The Way I Loved You
by mskairijade
Summary: Hermione's feelings after seeing her former lover for the first time since they split...


_Author's Note: Okay no, still not a sequel.....I came up with this idea a few days ago.....and finishing this songfic gave me a new story idea, which this songfic is based on. So hopefully, if you enjoy this, you read the new story as well. I also have a few more ideas for songfics, one of which may even be a Twilight based one, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and review, and if you don't, please review anyway because I can never fix anything or make it better unless I know what needs to be fixed :)_

**The Way I Loved You**

_Lyrics by Taylor Swift_

The annual Ministry Ball was tonight. Hermione was ready and waiting, knowing her escort and currently boyfriend, Harry, would be there at any moment to pick her up. They had both attended the ball for the past six years, but this would be the first they would attend together as a couple. It had taken heartbreak and her parents pushing her to settle down to finally give him a chance. All of her friends were so jealous that she had landed the 'boy who lived'. They had been best friends since they were eleven, who else would she end up with? It was expected. And he made her happy; at least she kept telling herself that she was happy.

Harry showed up right on time, as always. He complimented her on her dress and kissed her cheek softly, as gentlemanly as he always was. Hermione took his arm and the two Apparated to the safe point outside a beautiful mansion where the Ball was being held this year.

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens my door and I get in his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

Looking around as they entered through the lavish iron gates, Hermione's mind was flooded with memories. She had been here many times in the past few years. She didn't know that this was where the Ball was being held this year. She hadn't been back here in almost a year, not since the explosive fight that had finally ended their nearly four year relationship. Her breath caught in her throat as they reached the doors and saw the giant Malfoy crest that adorned them. She just hoped she would be able to keep her emotions in check when she saw him.

It wasn't as if she wasn't happy. She was, really. What girl in their right mind wouldn't be in her situation? She had the perfect job, the greatest friends, and the most wonderful boyfriend on the planet. He respected her and treated her like a princess in a fairytale. He spoiled her so much that she had to tell him to stop. And they never fought, because there was never anything to fight about. They knew everything about each other; after all they'd been best friends for nearly thirteen years.

They entered the grand ballroom and were immediately crowded by all their friends who began the usual hugs and handshakes. That is until the tap on her shoulder that changed her entire night. Turning around, her eyes connected to the icy blue ones that she used to love. Her breath caught in her lungs for the second time that night but before she could say a word, she felt a warm hand on her arm and saw Harry smiling at her, silently asking her if she was okay.

She gave him a small smile and nodded, but inside her mind was reeling about the intensity of her old relationship.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

She watched Harry turn back to his own conversation and she took a deep breath, put on a brave smile and turned back to the blonde ex-Slytherin. He slowly guided her away from the crowd, Hermione glancing over her shoulder every now and then to see if Harry was watching. Harry glanced her way a couple of times and simply smiled. She followed Draco out to his veranda and sat down on the ledge, feeling the warm air charm that was placed on the property (Draco hates the cold) all year round. He asked question after question about her new relationship, wanting to know every detail of the man she left him for. So she tells him everything that he wants to hear. About how he does everything right and never makes her feel neglected or unloved. About how perfect it was which was true. It was perfect, too perfect.

And Draco played the perfect gentleman, telling her how happy he was for her. Telling her that he was glad to see her taken care of and how great of a man Harry was. It was easy to see that his heart was breaking behind his eyes but he hid his feelings well, one trait of his that he never grew out of. And Hermione plays her part so well that it's hard to read between the lines.

_He respects my space _

_And never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing_

_and I'm comfortable_

It's everything that Hermione leaves out that tells the real story. She can't tell him how she really feels, it would ruin everything. Harry is where she's safe; where she belongs. Draco was passionate and spontaneous and drove Hermione insane, but it wasn't proper. It wasn't safe, as her mother kept telling her. She needed someone who would take care of her forever, be her 'knight in shining armor' and sweep her off her feet. Harry would take care of her, she knew that. But what nobody knew was that he wasn't her knight and he could never sweep her off her feet. There was only one person in the world that could ever do that and she was looking at him right now. But instead, she continued to persuade herself that she did the right thing.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

She can't tell him why she can't stop staring into his eyes. She can't tell him that it's all a lie. It would ruin everything. Harry loved her that much she knew for sure. And she loved him too, but it wasn't the same love. She wasn't head over heels; make her dizzy, falling over her own two feet in love with him. She hadn't seen him in almost a year and it stabbed her in the heart to see him now. She could see the pain behind his eyes, even though he was trying so hard to put on an 'I'm so happy for you' face. The same pain that she'd been hiding since the moment she met his eyes.

The dreaded silence fell over the veranda, the air becoming thick with tension. Her eyes locked with his for the millionth time that night and she wanted so much to rush into his arms. She tore her eyes away and stared off at the lavish land surrounding the mansion. How she had loved that place. Her eyes brushed over every memory, good or bad, that had ever happened there. From running through the rain, hand in hand, laughing till their chests hurt and falling to the ground together to screaming at each other from across the lawn about whatever stupid thing it happened to be that week.

She felt him cross the veranda to stand beside her silently. No words had to be spoken to relay the feelings between the two former lovers. The two looked at each other once again and smiled the fake smiles they'd had all night but even a blind man could see the energy passing between them. Draco placed his hand over hers gently, never moving from her eyes, yearning to kiss her again but holding back with every ounce of willpower he had left.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating_

_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now..._

Snapping back to reality, Hermione and Draco stepped apart just as they heard the footsteps of another person joining them. Turning, she saw Harry walking towards them smiling at her. He held out his hand for her and she took it, feeling him squeeze her fingers gently between his. Unbeknownst to either of them, they had been out there for the last two hours talking alone. So, with a few friendly words to Draco, Harry led Hermione away and back into the rush of the ballroom, leaving Draco staring silently after them.

Hermione glanced back over her shoulder repeatedly, instinctively, as she followed Harry back into the crowd. She kept her calm, content façade, but behind her eyes her heart felt like it was breaking all over again. Every time Draco's eyes met her own, it was electric. She longed so much to tell him everything, but she couldn't. So she took a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder one last time, knowing his eyes would be there to find hers, and let everything she couldn't say come through for him to see before disappearing into the crowd.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_


End file.
